


Crime In The Demon City Oneshots

by GrayTheAceOfSpades



Category: Crime In The Demon City, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayTheAceOfSpades/pseuds/GrayTheAceOfSpades
Summary: Just some shenanigans that the crew gets up to.=All oneshots are inspired by tumblr posts=





	1. Strip Club

“Jayden you have to wear it.” Kay massaged his temples, tired of going over the reasons why Jayden had to wear the dress.

“Why? I can get away with booty shorts or something.” She was currently crouching on top of a cabinet like a cat while Dee was trying to persuade her down.

“No you can’t. The strip club only puts the guys in booty shorts, all women have to wear some type of dress.” Kay sighed.

“Then get someone else to do it, because I’m not even touching that thing.” She pulled herself further into the corner.

“Babe, if you do the job, I’ll hire you for the night.” Dee offered, her arms still outstretched to try and grab Jayden.

That got Jayden to uncurl herself and look over the edge at Dee, her eyes still squinted in suspicion, “What if I just try the dress on?”

Dee rolled her eyes, “Sure, but, you have to at least give it a try.”

Jayden climbed down and reluctantly grabbed the dress from Kay. She walked up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut. 

“Don’t forget to do your makeup!” Kay yelled after her.

=1 hour later=

By the time Jayden was walking back down in her dress, the whole crew had gathered. Jayden walked down the stairs in the dress, that could barely be called a dress, and stood at the bottom. The crew gasped and stared at her, Jayden’s face going bright red.

“Wow.” Dee breathed, “You look so uncomfortable.”

“See! I told you!” Jayden looked up at Kay.

“Yeah, no one is going to believe that you’re a stripper. Winston? It’s your time to shine.” Kay looked Jayden over and then back at Winston who had a determined look on his face.

“Yes! I’ve been waiting for this moment! Quinn, come with me. I’ll need your help.” Winston bolted up the stairs with Quinn following him.  
=Another Hour Later=

The crew cheered as Winston strutted down the stairs in booty shorts and a crop top that said ‘Daddy’s Girl’. He walked around the semicircle the crew had formed and stopped in front of his partners, Mia and Liam. He blew them a kiss and winked at them, causing their faces to turn bright red, which made the rest of the crew laugh.

“Don’t I look great guys?” He asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

Liam gulped and looked down, while Mia just nodded. Winston laughed and pulled them both into a hug, whispering something that made their faces turn even redder.

“Welp, I think it’s time we head to the club right? Our guy sticks to a tight schedule and if we don’t get there soon then we’ll miss him.” Winston said and started walking to the elevator, the rest of the crew following.

And if Mia and Liam paid for a private show later, then no one on the crew mentioned it.


	2. Movies Under the Couch

Dee stood up from the couch and started walking to the kitchen when she dropped a couple pieces of popcorn on the ground. She started to bend over before she realized that she was too lazy to actually pick up the pieces, and just used her foot to kick them under the couch. She continued to walk when she heard a small voice come from under the couch.

“Thank you” A small feminine voice, almost a whisper.

Dee jumped and looked behind her, “What the fuck.”

She doubled back to the couch and looked around, seeing no one, she walked more cautiously to the kitchen when she heard a small cough.

“Okay. What the actual hell is happening, and who’s down here.” Dee called out.

“Babe calm down. It’s me.” She heard Jayden say back to her, “I’m underneath the couch.”

Dee looked under the couch and saw her 24 year old girlfriend flat on her stomach, “How and why are you down here?”

“I was playing hide and seek with Grayson and I may have gotten stuck. I think I’ve been down here for 2-3 hours. Nice choice in movie by the way, Barbie: Spy Squad.” Jayden winked, causing Dee to blush.

 

“It has a good plot.” Dee defended before getting an evil glint in her eyes, “I’ll be right back, you stay there.”

Dee ran off, leaving Jayden to call out for help. She came back a few minutes later with the rest of the crew.

“So yeah, I’ve been hearing these weird noises from the couch, and I was wondering if you guys would check it out.” Jayden got extremely quiet, hoping to not draw attention to herself.

“I don’t see why this takes the whole crew sis.” Jessie said sketically.

“Oh, you’ll see soon enough.” Dee replied.

Jayden saw Kay’s boots walk over to the couch and saw him start to crouch down. She held her breath and prayed that the whole crew would suddenly go blind. Kay’s face entered her line of view and saw it morph from boredom, to confusion, then amusement, before disappearing again.

“Hey Dee?” He asked, his voice filled with mischievous amusement 

“Yes, fearless leader of this crew?” She replied, her voice matching his tone.

“Have you see Jayden around? I need her to go pick something up.” The rest of the crew started murmuring suspiciously.

“Why, no Kay, I have not seen my loving girlfriend recently. I wonder where she could be.” And that was the last sentence Jayden heard before the faces of the entire crew came into her line of sight, going through the same emotions as Kay. They all started laughing as Jayden grumbled about how unfair this was.

“Wow Pretty! I never expected you to be the first one stuck underneath the couch. I thought it would be like Liam or Tiny. Maybe even Jessie!” Winston barked out.

“Babe!” Liam and Mia called out at the same time, while Jessie went with a more classic saying, “Betrayal!”

“Just saying!” Winston got mock defensive.

“Yeah yeah. Now can someone help me out of here!” Jayden yelled.

“Not before you say sorry for scaring me and then making fun of my movie choice!” Dee called back.

“Alright! I’m sorry! Now please help me.” She yelled

Winston and Kay lifted the couch and Jayden scurried out from under it. She stretched and grabbed Dee into a spinning hug.

“Thank you baby! I love you.” She cried, and softer, she added, “Even if your movie choices are kinda weird.”

Dee pulled out of the hug and yelled, “Back under the couch with you! And I’ll have you know that the Barbie movies have compelling plot and amazing character development!”

The rest of the crew stared at Dee for a minute before turning on Jayden, “You don’t like Barbie movies?” Mia asked.

“What? I never said that! I just said they were kinda weird.” Jayden said, backing up.

“You better start running Pretty.” Winston got out before Liam, Mia, Jessie, and Dee charged at her and tackled her to the ground.

“We are going to make you watch every single Barbie movie on Netflix.” Jessie whispered in her ear.

Jayden yelled out and struggled as they moved her onto the couch and turned on Netflix. They didn’t let her up until the early morning and Jayden started going crazy.


	3. No Consequences

From the moment she was born Mia had been meant for something darker than she could comprehend. From what she was told, her mother got pregnant at 19 and didn’t have the means or want to raise a child. Mia was given up to the adoption system but her mother hadn’t even filled out the paperwork before Mia was abducted, and since she was a newborn just put up for adoption, they never reported it. She never got a birth certificate and she was never talked about. The people who took Mia also took 3 other unwanted children. They were raised in a large room by a nanny until she was 9, and that’s when the training started. They were led from the room to an office where they met the person who had ordered them to be taken.

“Now children, I’d like you to sit down and listen to Mr. Vonner okay?” Their nanny asked.

“Okay Ms. Eve.” Her brother, Winston, had answered. He was always the most protective of the group and the only one other than Ms. Eve who could get them to do what they were supposed to.

Winston herded them onto the 4 chairs in the room as Ms. Eve stepped out. Mr. Vonner smiled at them, looking them over one by one. When his gaze lingered for more than a few seconds on any of them, Winston started to get more protective and would sit up straighter in his chair, even at 14 he was big, he was bigger than the man in front of them and Mia felt safe knowing that he would protect them. But, Mia, being the most impulsive of the group started talking before Jessica could slap a hand over her mouth.

“Why are we here? Who are you? Oh, and why is your nose so big? It looks like the witch from The Wizard of Oz!” She said, laughing at his nose, Liam, the youngest, laughing with her.

She was about to continue when Jessie slapped a hand over her mouth and Winston pulled Liam onto his lap to whisper something in his ear, “Sorry Mr. Vonner. We’re trying to teach her to think before she speaks, but it’s a slow process.” Jessie took her hand off of Mia mouth, “Now what do we say to Mr. Vonner?”

“We say sorry.” Mia grumbled.

“It’s alright Jessica. I’ve been told worse things about my appearance.” He chuckled, not noticing that when he said her name, Winston grabbed Jessie’s arm and pulled Liam closer, looking at Mia to make her way behind him.

“And how would you happen to know my twin’s name sir?” Winston asked cautiously.

“Why Winston, no need to be so serious. I know all of your names. There’s Winston and Jessica, the twins and the oldest. Mia the second oldest. And Liam, the youngest by 2 years.” Mr. Vonner looked Winston over again, watching his gaze harden, “Besides why wouldn’t I know your names? I gave them to you.”

Winston glared at Mr. Vonner, but loosened his grip on Liam when he started to squirm, “Why are we here sir.”

“Well Winston, you are here to begin training of course!” Mr. Vonner stood up from his desk and began walking towards them with papers in his hands, “Now, I trust Liam knows how to read and write?”

“Yes, we all learned by the time we were 4.” Winston said back, taking the papers offered to him and Liam.

“Yes you all did seem like smart children.” Mr. Vonner went back to his desk and sat down expectantly, “Those are your contracts. I expect them to be signed.”

“What are we training for exactly?” Winston looked at the paper skeptically.

“You, my dear children, will be trained as the next generation of assassins in my private army.” Mr. Vonner leaned forward, “And if you refuse, you will be killed in front of your family.”

Winston’s eyes went wide and Jessie gasped, they each grabbed a pen and signed the contract before handing the pens to Mia and Liam and telling them to sign. Winston glared at Mr. Vonner who smiled and took the contracts.

“Tomorrow morning, you will each be taken by one of my current assassins and start your training. You will then be returned to your bunks and be given dinner. Your days will continue like this until I have deemed you ready to take your mentors places.” Mr. Vonner waved his hand and Ms. Eve stepped inside.

“Come along children. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.” She ushered them out of the room, Winston still glaring at Mr. Vonner and refusing to set Liam down.

They got back to the room where dinner was waiting for them. Winston and Jessie didn’t eat.

“Jessie why aren’t you eating? I thought mashed potatoes were your favorite?” Mia asked, her voice was still full of innocence.

“Huh? Oh! Sorry Mia, I was just thinking. So was Winn. We’re just going to eat a little later. Okay?” She asked quietly.

 

“Okay. But don’t forget. You know that Ms. Eve checks every night.” Mia warned.

“Don’t worry kid, we won’t. Now I think it’s bedtime for little monkeys.” She said standing up and pulling Mia and Liam to their bunk bed.

Jessie got them ready for bed before heading back over to the table and talking with Winston. They were talking too quietly for Mia to hear and her eyes were already starting to droop. But she only fell asleep when she saw them start to eat something.

===

The next morning Mia was woken up by a large hand shaking her awake and a strange voice speaking to her, “Hey Tiny, time to get up.”

Mia started and looked to where the voice was coming from, a strange man was standing beside her head. She screamed and backed up against the wall, the man tried to grab for her legs but she kicked at his hands and face.

“Kid calm down! I’m not here to hurt you!”He grunted.

“She’s not going to stop sir.” Jessie’s voice was amused and stopped Mia’s screaming. She looked towards Jessie’s voice and saw a nod, she immediately calmed down and started to get off her bed and walk towards Jessie.

“We taught them to kick and scream if someone they don’t know wakes them up.” Jessie patted Mia’s head and sent her to get breakfast.

“And you didn’t think to warn me?!” The man yelled.

“We did you ass! You just cut us off before we could finish.” Winston called through a mouthful of pancakes.

The man grumbled and grabbed Mia by the arm, “Listen here you little brat, you are going to get dressed, eat, and then you will be put through your first day of training. If you kick me again and it isn’t a training exercise? It’ll be hell to pay.”

Mia glared at him through a mouthful of pancakes and held up her middle finger. She knew that when Winston called someone an ass that meant she was supposed to be mean and defiant. The man gave her a weird look and pulled away to lean against the counter, Mia just now noticing the three other people in the room. The other people looked at the man and smiled at him, laughing at a private joke.

Shortly after she had finished with everything, Mia was lead by the man to another room with different types of swords and guns, a boxing ring, and a square of mats with a circle in it on the floor. As she looked around the man put a set of clothes into her hands.

“Everyday you will put on this uniform and start with 20 laps around this room, then we will move on to hand-to-hand combat. Once I believe you are trained well enough in hand-to-hand, we will add other martial arts and fighting styles, until finally we will move on to weapon training. I expect you to begin training with weapons before the end of this year.” He recited this as if he had been practicing this all week.

“Okay, so where am I supposed to change?” Mia asked, her voice filled with sarcasm.

“What? Just change here.” He said, his face confused.

“Why? So you can stare at me you perv? Do you get off on little girls changing in front of you?” She questioned, her voice growing louder.

The man’s face turned red, “Uh, n-no th-that’s not what I meant! I meant that uh. That I’ll uh.” Seeing that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this one he walked towards that door, “Just tell me when you’re changed.” His voice was small and weak as he walked out the door.

When the door was shut completely Mia started to laugh, she knew that watching all those crime shows on the tv would help her one day. She kept chuckling to herself as she got changed into a shirt and basketball shorts, both of which were a little too big, and running shoes.

“Okay dude I’m changed.” She called out.

The man walked in with his head down and his hand covering his eyes, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She replied.

Over the course of the training day she learned that the guy’s name was Joey, and that he had the same story as the rest of them. He had also been unwanted and taken as a baby, raised in that room until he was old enough and then trained as the first generation of Mr. Vonner’s assassins. Once she was finished with laps, and hand-to-hand, he led her back to the room. They had managed to make a couple of inside jokes and even gave each other nicknames. Joey called her Tiny because of how small she was even for her age, and Mia jokingly switched between Red because of how red his face would get, and Perv, which they agreed to only use in private. Mia got back to the room and was met with faces that weren’t as happy as hers.

“Hey guys! What’s for dinner?” She greeted, she was trying to be cheery but her mood was dampened by a look Winston gave her.

“Why are you so happy Mia? They’re training us to be killing machines.” Winston said.

“I’m happy because Red is a nice person and he told me that he wouldn’t make me hurt him during training if I didn’t want to.” Mia responded, frowning and making her plate.

“Who’s Red? Last I checked that guy’s name is Joey.” Jessica asked before Winston could say anymore.

“Yeah, Red is Joey. He calls me Tiny.” Mia said, her happy mood returning.

“The lady who took me said her name was Diane. She was real nice.” Liam said from the table, his mouth still full of food.

“Liam chew with your mouth closed.” Jessie said.

“Sorry Jessie. She taught me how to punch, and she showed me her scars. They were cool.” Liam continued.

“Really? I’m sure she’s super cool then.” Jessie gave in and started listening to Liam talk about his day while Winston just sat there.

===

And that’s how the 13 years went by, Mia would train with Joey and then come back and talk with Liam and Jessie, while Winston sat off to the side. Eventually, a couple of years in, Winston started to talk with them again. He seemed less angry at what he had to do and accepted his place in the world. Until one day everything changed. Mia woke up with all of her adoptive siblings still in the room, and they all looked as confused as she was. Usually Winston and Jessica would be taken first, and then Mia, and lastly Liam. She saw Jessica walk over to the door and open it slightly, looking out into the hallway before looking back at them and shrugging. Mia got up and walked over to the door and stepped out, she looked around before silently walking towards her training room, she ignored the calls of Winston and Liam and kept walking. When she got to her training room she cautiously opened the door, waiting for a surprise attack that never came. She opened the door more and looked inside.

“Hey Red? Training was supposed to start an hour ago. You guys ok-” And that’s when she saw it. Her trainer was sitting in the boxing ring in a pool of his own blood.

She ran towards it and jumped into the ring, running towards Joey and feeling for a pulse. She felt tears blurring her vision when she felt nothing. She looked the body over for wounds and saw the long gash up Joey’s back.

“No no no no, come on you perv. Wake up, wake up. You said we would start learning that stupid boxing move you saw in a movie to see if it was possible, now wake up. You can’t do this to me Joey. You were the closest thing to a father I had. Please just get up!” She slapped him and tried to shake him before collapsing on top of his body, sobbing.

Mia was there for what felt like hours, sobbing until she didn’t have any tears left. Eventually her siblings found her and dragged her off of Joey, she fought back until Winston wrapped his arms around her and she collapsed into more sobbing. They told her that everyone had been killed, everyone except for them. Liam joined Winston and Mia in the hug, tears streaming down all of their faces, but Jessie stood off to the side, a strange look on her face as she looked at them. They made their way outside of the compound and looked around the street, this was the first time they were outside unsupervised. They didn’t even know where they were, but they knew that they were going to find the sons of bitches that put their family in the ground and they were going to end them.

“Where do we even start?” Mia said, her voice watery.

“Well, we need money, so I guess we start by getting jobs.” Liam said.

“We don’t have a formal education or any real skills. Where are we going to get a job.” Jessica said sarcastically.

“Guys? I think I have an idea.” Winston held up a newspaper that read ‘Local gang shoots ‘HELP WANTED’ into side of bank. Cops baffled.’

Jessie gave him an incredulous look, “You really want to go join something like that?”

“It might be the only way we can all stay together and find the guys that did this Rockie.” Liam cut in, his face got sad from the nickname that was given to Jessie after she would always win the boxing matches when they would all train together.

“Yeah Jessie. Who knows, maybe it’ll be fun?” Mia offered.

Jessie looked at the ground and sighed, “Yeah fine. But if this blows up in our faces, I’m blaming Liam.” She laughed and took off running, Liam running after her.

Winston and Mia laughed and started walking slowly after them, “Hey we don’t even know where to find this gang.” Mia said after a minute.

Winston slowed down, “Oh shit. You’re right.” And he took off after Liam and Jessie with Mia on his heels.

===  
Eventually they did find the crew, after 6 long months of searching, and managed to set up a meeting. In that time frame Liam, Mia, and Winston had gotten close, very close. Which is why when the meeting came they had trouble deciding who would be talking. Winston insisted on doing it, but Liam and Mia were trying to talk him down and let Liam do it, so Jessie butted in and said she was doing it and left no room to argue. And even though all three of them argued, when they got to the warehouse, they all stepped down and let Jessica lead.

“So, you guys are the ones who just got here huh?” A lady with two different colored eyes walked out of the shadows, “Already terrorizing the city with your killings.”

“Actually” Jessica corrected, “We’ve been here all our lives, and killing for about 9 of them.”

“Oh! Now I remember, you took credit for all those killings Vonner contracted. Sorry about your boss by the way, heard he got.” She made a slitting motion across her throat.

“Yeah along with his previous assassins, our trainers and the people we considered family.” Jessica stated.

“Well sorry again, but you happened to catch the attention of my two bosses and they wanted to see if you were interested in joining.” The woman motioned behind her and two new figures walked into the light.

“Thanks Sunshine. So you guys are the troublemakers that have killed someone under our protection.” The man said.

“Well, when the other murders didn’t get your attention, we figured something special would have to be done. And don’t worry, that kid is safe, she’s just chilling in our apartment right now.” Jessica snarked.

“Good, Maria doesn’t deserve this after what she’s been through.” The woman spoke up.

Winston stepped forward despite Mia and Liam’s protests, “We want to join the crew.”

“Why?” The man looked amused.

“Because someone killed our family and we want to know who.” Mia burst out.

“Well if you do join, there are some ground rules.” The woman said, “First no killing innocents. Second, we protect people, we don’t harm them. And third, if anyone hurts the pack, they get taken out. You got that?”

“Why? Why, in a game with no consequences, are you still on the ‘good’ side. Or at least as good as you can be.” Liam asked quietly.

“Because there are some people who need the good as well as the bad.” The man said.


	4. A/B/O Dynamics

“Most of the time if an omega is leading a gang they use scent blockers. Not you though, you like people knowing that they’re being defeated by someone weaker.” The man dragged the knife across Kay’s chest, “You like being in control don’t you, you little bitch.”

Kay spit out the blood collecting in his mouth, “I just think it’s a waste of time and money actually.”

“Sure baby.” The man pulled the knife away and grabbed a syringe, “Too bad, since now we know how to put you out of commission.”

The syringe was plunged into Kay’s scent gland and the clear liquid was injected into his bloodstream. The effect was almost immediate. Kay felt his body heat up and struggled against the restraints. His capture ran a hand across the gland and smirked.

“Omegas are always so easy to incapacitate,” The man dropped his hand to Kay’s thigh, “Don’t worry though, I’ll help you.”

Kay growled weakly and tried to pull away from the man’s hand, his body getting hotter with each passing minute. The alpha’s scent started to grow stronger and Kay’s mind tried to convince him to give in.

“C’mon baby, this’ll be so much easier on you if you just accept me,” The alpha’s voice was sickly sweet.

“Ne-never. Fuck y-you.” Kay weakly growled.

“You can if you want baby.” The alpha snarked back.

Kay’s eyes were closed, trying to gather his thoughts and block out the scent of the alpha, when he heard a large explosion from the next room over. The alpha swore and grabbed a gun off of the table of torture implements, running through the door. There were gunshots and sounds of punches connecting with skin before the door was almost ripped off its hinges. Quinn came rushing in and started taking off the restraints.

“Oh baby, I’m so so so sorry we didn’t get here sooner. It took longer than I thought to find the hideout and by that time we were halfway across the city, and, and I’m just so happy we found you before anything really bad could have happened.” She explained before the scent of Kay’s oncoming heat reached her nose and her pupils dilated.

The rest of the crew walked in one at a time before taking one whiff and walking right back out. Kay whined more as Quinn’s scent filled his nose and he offered his neck in submission, bucking against the restraints still around his waist.

“Oh no, something bad did happen. Okay, Mia pull the van around!” She shouted, putting her arm around Kay and helping him up.

When they got back to the penthouse Quinn led Kay to their bedroom and locked the door, the rest of the crew going about their day.

“I don’t know what I would do if something like that happened to either of you.” Winston said to his mates.

Mia and Liam were both omegas, both at risk of being forced into a heat, and the thought of that made Winston’s stomach do summersaults, “I just, I just want you both to be safe.”

Mia and Liam exchanged a glance before enveloping Winston in a hug, “We will always be safe, we promise you that. And we know that you will always find us.”


	5. Adeline Byrd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are all stories of how people fell under the protection of the crew.

Dee was a surprise. Winn and Jessie only had the vaguest memories of their families before they were taken and no where in those memories was a baby sister. So when she showed up at the crew’s doorstep claiming that she was related to 2 of the members, she wasn’t exactly welcomed with open arms.

=4 years ago=

There was a knock at the door. It was 2 a.m. and the only one still awake was Winston, he had been going over the blueprints of a bank they were scheduled to rob. He heard the knock and looked up, slowly he picked up his gun and walked over. He looked through the peephole and saw a young woman standing there, probably no older than 22. He cocked the gun and slowly opened the door.

“Who are you.” It was less of a statement and more of a warning to get back.

“Please. I need your help. I’m looking for Winston and Jessica Byrd? I was told that they lived here?”

Winston’s eyes went wide and he stumbled back, calling out for Jessie. The crew rushed in to see Winston sitting on the couch with a strange woman rubbing his shoulder and trying to talk to him. Jessie immediately pulled out her pistol and moved Winston away from the lady.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Kay demanded.

“Please, I tried to tell him but he started to freak out. I’m looking for Winston and Jessica Byrd, please, I’m their sister.” She pleaded, getting close to tears.

Quinn’s motherly instincts kicked in and she went to the couch to console the crying woman, “What’s your name sweetie?”

“Adeline, but most people call me Dee. Please, my mom died and they’re the only family I have left.” Dee clung to Quinn’s shoulder and sobbed into it.

“Okay, it’s okay.” Quinn gave Kay a look and he ran off to get his phone, “How old are you Dee? How did you get here?”

“I walked from Vargas City.” Her voice got smaller and she pulled away from Quinn slightly, “And, I’m uh, I’m 16?”

Quinn pulled back and looked Dee in the eyes, “Oh sweetie, you must be exhausted. Why do you think Winston and Jessica are related to you though?”

“Yeah, we don’t have a little sister.” Jessie spoke up from the other couch, her voice hostile.

“My mom told me about you when she was in the hospital, about how you had been taken when you were 8, and that she still believed you were out there. Then I heard about your gang and I had to see if it was true. Please believe me, I can’t go back to that city.”

Jessie growled and went back to comforting Winston who was starting to cry and curl in on himself. Quinn noticed and stood up, bringing Dee along with her, “Well why don’t we get you to bed and we’ll talk more in the morning.”

=Present Day=

It took a couple of years and a DNA test, but they finally accepted Dee as a part of the family, and when she was 18 she even started a relationship with Jayden. She lives in a small safe house just outside of Noxton City in a small forested area that often houses the crew when they need a small vacation.


	6. Oliver Romano

=6 Years Ago=

Oliver never wanted the crew’s protection. He had lived in Noxton City ever since he got back from the war and he knew what the crew was doing. They had convinced the people of this city that they were heroes, even when they were robbing them blind. It made his blood boil when he thought about it. And then he met Jessie.

She was perfect. They met at the library when they had both reached for a book called The History of France: How It Fell. They had laughed it off and exchanged numbers when they realized they had more in common than their taste in books. Jessie and Oliver had walked to the parking lot together and he had dropped her off at her car, when a woman had yelled at Jessie for parking in a handicapped spot when she was perfectly okay. Jessie had looked at the woman, before looking at Oliver and throwing her prosthetic arm at the woman. 

They had laughed and decided to walk to a small cafe. Oliver had told Jessie about how he had lost his leg in an explosion, and she told him that The Protectors, the name made him growl, had robbed a bank where she was and shot her in the arm. Her wound had severed tendons in her arm and she had needed to get it amputated.

They had talked as friends for a couple of weeks before Oliver got up the nerve to ask her on a real date, which she accepted. They went to a fancy restaurant and ended up spilling wine on the waiter and being kicked out. So instead they went to see the dirtiest movie they could find.

Really he should have noticed. How she would always disappear for a couple of days after The Protectors pulled a heist, or when she would grimace from unknown wounds after a police shoot out the crew had. But it was almost like he didn’t want to see it, didn’t want to believe his girlfriend was a part of something like that. So it carried on for 2 years like that. Until one night when he was just getting ready for bed and he heard the lock click open in his door.

He peeked his head around the corner to see the door open slightly before going back to finding a shirt, “Hey baby, didn’t know you were coming around tonight. I would have put a shirt on.”

He stopped when he felt a gun press against his temple and heard the safety click off.

“Who are you?” The holder of the gun asked.

Oliver was about to reply when a new set of footsteps burst in, “Oh my god! Put that gun down!” It was Jessie.

The man holding the gun clicked the safety back on and moved it away from Oliver’s temple, he let out a breath of air before Jessie’s arms encircled him in a hug and she was whispering apologies in his ear.

“What’s going on Jessie?” He was starting to calm down and as he looked around, he saw 6 other people in his apartment, one of them badly injured.

“I’m so sorry Ollie, we needed somewhere to go because the cops found our closest safe houses, but they wouldn’t have found you and you were the only person I could think of.” She rushed the sentence out in one breath.

“Wait, what do you mean the cops? Who are these people? And why is that one bleeding on my carpet?” He grabbed Jessie by the shoulders to look her in the eyes.

“Um, we uh, we’re The Protectors?” She offered.

Oliver let go and walked back a few steps, stunned, Jessie tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he flinched away. She looked hurt, before speaking up “Please, baby, we need your help. My brother needs your help.” She gestured to the injured man.

He started to shake his head when he saw just how close to tears and genuine Jessie was. He nodded silently and went to get his first-aid kit. He heard some of the crew members murmuring to each other. When he returned they had laid Jessie’s brother on a bed roll and another man was removing her brother’s shirt. The other man motioned for the aid kit and Oliver gladly handed it over before moving to his kitchen and grabbing a beer.

Before he could even open the bottle, he heard Jessie’s voice from his couch, “You told me you would listen to the doctor and cut out the alcohol Ollie.”

“That was before I knew you were part of one of the most wanted crews in the country Jess.” He said, moving to the couch and sitting next to her.

“I told her she couldn’t tell you.” A new voice chimed in, “As the boss, I told her she wasn’t allowed to tell you if you wouldn’t accept our protection.”

“Yeah well I’m sure as hell not accepting it now, as soon as Jessie’s brother is patched up, I want all of you out of my apartment.”

“Ollie?”

“All of you Jessie.” The Oliver popped open the beer and started to drink it, watching out of the corner of his eye as Jessie stood up with tears streaming down her face.

He didn’t move from his spot on the couch until he heard the crew leave through the window in his room. As he walked into his room, the extent of what he had just done fully washed over him and his eyes filled with tears, they fell when he saw the note from Jessie on his nightstand.

‘Oliver,

I’m truly sorry for keeping this part of my life a secret from you. If you ever forgive me, find me where we first met. I’ll be there everyday at noon, waiting for you. Please, I need you.

-Jessie 

P.s. Please put a shirt on if you do go’

When he finished reading it, the paper was stained with fresh and old tears. He crumpled the paper and sat down heavily, taking off his prosthetic leg and falling into a fitful sleep.

It took him 3 weeks to pull his head out of his ass and go to the library where he first met Jessie. He was holding a bag of her favorite cookies as he looked through the isles for her familiar flame of red hair. As he reached the last isle, her saw her, sitting with her head buried in her knees and silently shaking. His heart clenched as he silently limped over to her, sitting next to her and setting the bag in her line of sight. Her shoulders stopped and she looked up at the bag, then over at Oliver, her eyes still wet with tears. She reached for the bag and looked in, a smile growing on her lips, silently she leaned over and let her head rest on Oliver’s shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her as they at there in silence.

=Present Day=

Oliver accepted the protection of the crew and he and Jessie have been dating happily ever since. He was accepted into the crew’s pseudo-family and everyone but Jessie knows about the ring he keeps in his pocket, waiting for the right moment.


	7. Grayson Monstan

=10 Years Ago=

Quinn found Grayson when he was 4 years old, well, more like Grayson found her.

Quinn had been scouting out an abandoned house to transform into a safe house. She had been out on the porch when she felt a pain on her leg. When she had looked down there had been a small child biting her leg and not letting go. It took her 30 minutes to remove the little gremlin from her leg.

“Okay, that fucking hurt. What’s your deal kid?” She kept her voice steady even though she wanted to punt that kid as far as she could, but she would never do that.

“Uh oh, you said a bad word! You’re gonna get in trouble!” He said before running off, giggling.

As she watched him run, she noticed how skinny he was and felt a surge of protectiveness. The next day she decided to go back and feed the kid.

“I don’t see why you’re going back babe. I mean you already decided it was fit for a safe house.” Kay was sitting in the planning room going over the blueprints of a bank, he had wanted to hit something bigger but they needed more than two people.

“I just need to check on something, don’t worry.” She reassured him.

On the way to the house she picked up some fast food, enough for her and the kid. She didn’t see him when she got there so she sat on the porch steps and started eating her food. It only took a minute for her to spot him out of the corner of her eye, hesitantly peeking around the corner. Quinn patted a spot next to her and pulled the kid’s food out of the bag. He slowly made his way over and sat down, scarfing down the food.

“So, what’s your name kid?” She asked.

“Grayson, I’m 4 years old today!” He said excitedly.

“Well happy birthday to you Grayson! Do you know where your parents are?” She was surprised he was so young.

“Yep! They said they would be right back and then they left in their car.” He looked around, “They haven’t come back yet, but I’m sure they’ll be here soon.”

Quinn’s heart clenched, “Do you know when they left?”

“Yep, three days ago. The longest they’ve been gone before is five. I think they’re trying to beat their record!” He was so naive and small, Quinn felt a need to protect him.

“Why don’t you come with me sweetie? We’ll come back tomorrow and see if your parents are here?” She offered, fear and anger gripping her heart.

“No, I’m okay. Besides what if we miss them? Thank you for the food miss.” And he ran off again.

The next couple of days Quinn returned to the house, always with food and a heavy heart. Grayson always met her on the steps and told her about his adventures that day. When he didn’t show up the next day she decided to look around for him, looking for his ‘adventure hut’ as he put it. His ‘adventure hut’ turned out to be a rundown shack that he had written on, when she went inside her heart stopped. Grayson was laying on a threadbare blanket looking extremely pale, his breathing was shallow and there was a pile of vomit next to him. She ran over and felt for a pulse, feeling a very weak one. Quinn quickly picked him up and brought him to the car, strapping him in and driving to the nearest hospital, noticing his pulse get weaker on the drive over

Quinn rushed in screaming for help, that her baby wasn’t breathing. A nurse rushed over and took Grayson, feeling for a pulse before calling a doctor over and rushing him into a treatment room. Quinn was then brought into a different waiting room.

“How long has your son been like this?” A nurse asked.

“I don’t know, and he isn’t my son. His parents abandoned him, I found him.” She explained.

“Okay, do you know his name or age?” The nurse wrote something down.

“His name is Grayson, he said he was four.” Quinn’s voice got quiet and her eyes started to fill with tears, “Can I call my husband?”

“Of course ma’am.” The nurse gave her a look full of pity and left the room.

A few minutes later Kay burst through the doors of the waiting room and ran over to Quinn, looking her over and holding her face in his hands.

“Oh my god Q! Are you okay? Why are you in the hospital?” He was kissing her all over her face and wiping away her tears, moving to bring her into a hug.

“The safehouse. Grayson, he’s so little, I couldn’t leave him. He’s sick and he wasn’t breathing.”

“Okay, okay, calm down. Do you know where his parents are?” Kay soothed.

“He said that they leave him there all the time. I just want him to be safe.” She buried her face in his neck and breathed in the scent of his cologne, calming herself down.

When Grayson got released from the hospital a couple of days later, Quinn took him home and started searching for his parents. 3 months later, custody was signed over to her and Kay. And if Grayson’s parents moved out of the city the very next day, well, Quinn didn’t say anything about it to Kay.


End file.
